


【九辫】与你的每一寸肌肤欢爱

by HARRYANDDIANA



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYANDDIANA/pseuds/HARRYANDDIANA





	1. 唇舌

【九辫】与你的每一寸肌肤欢爱

 

1.唇舌

 

张云雷出院那天，杨九郎一大清早就去了医院。

“角儿，来接你来了。”杨九郎揉了揉坐在床边垂着头不知道想什么的张云雷的脑袋。

太瘦了。杨九郎把手臂绕过张云雷单薄的肩膀和细细的腿弯儿，感觉自己抱起了一个轻飘飘的纸人。轮椅的脚踏高了，杨九郎俯下身子跪在张云雷前面帮他调试，又抽出一条毛绒绒的毯子盖住张云雷竹竿儿似的两条腿。

“姆们角儿伤口都盖起来，不给别人看见昂。”杨九郎一面絮絮叨叨，一面把小毯子认认真真掖好，整理得四四方方，不漏边角。一抬头，正对上张云雷湿漉漉的追随着他的一双眼睛，杨九郎不知道该说些什么，只好傻笑，小眼儿眯起来，仿佛什么事儿都没发生过，又仿佛天大的事儿都能过得去。

“还笑呢，你都推个残废回去了，傻不傻。”张云雷撇撇嘴。

“我就这乐模样。”杨九郎摸了摸张云雷的脸，“瘦成干儿了，看我回去我就给你喂胖喽。我和你说张云雷，你别以为你自个儿就能说自个儿坏话，当着我的面，谁都不能这么说你，你张云雷也不行。”

把大包小包的东西扛在肩上，杨九郎推起轮椅上的爱人。他杨九郎是个聪明人，知道等着自己的可能是什么，但他总觉得自己义无反顾。月老的红线已经拴在他们脚脖子上了，仍谁怎么挣也挣不开了。杨九郎这么想着，但这话他从来没和张云雷说过，因为他觉得张云雷也是知道的。

 

很久没回家了，杨九郎哗啦哗啦拿钥匙把门打开的时候，扑面而来的熟悉的气味差点儿让张云雷在眼眶里转了一路的眼泪直接砸下来。

“欢迎回家，我的角儿。”张云雷感觉一股热气涌向他的耳尖。

杨九郎这话是真正发自内心的，张云雷在医院的每一天，他只要拧开这把锁看到空空的屋子，心都会猛然一沉，空落落地揪痛着。

张云雷爱干净，杨九郎就把他的轮椅推到浴室里给他擦身子。

暖黄色的浴霸映在张云雷赤裸的后背上，胳膊上厚厚的纱布尚未摘去。杨九郎拧了把温毛巾，把湿漉漉的热气附上张云雷的颈子。

“今晚我把咱们家那个小折叠床支起来。你睡大床，我睡小床。你要是想上厕所，哪里疼了，想喝水，你就叫我。”杨九郎低头一点一点把张云雷的胸口擦拭干净。

张云雷猛地抬起头看着杨九郎在浴霸下忙碌出汗的脸，警惕地发问:“为什么不和我睡一起？”

“嗬，和您睡，您不怕我半夜把您压碎了，我还怕呢。”杨九郎一口啵在张云雷撅起的嘴巴上，“你用右手揽着我的脖子，借个力，帮您把内裤脱了。”

那边张云雷脸皮倒是薄得紧，一听这话，小脸儿腾一下红了。

“别，我自己洗下面。你出去吧。”

杨九郎往后退了半步，歪着脑袋仔仔细细打量了一番羞红了脸的张云雷，哭笑不得。

“怎么着，我是没见过怎么的？搞得我跟强奸民女似的。”

 

该脱还是脱了。但脱完张云雷就后悔了。

伤口可怖地缠绕在双腿和胯部，性器在双腿间沉睡着。张云雷别过脸不去对视杨九郎赤裸裸的注视，但他分明听得一声清晰地叹息和吞咽唾沫声音，在空旷的浴室回响起来，仿佛带了混响。只这一声，张云雷就已经想象到杨九郎白生生的颈子上那枚上下滑动的喉结，真是要了命。张云雷眯着眼睛看向眼前水汽氤氲的镜子，仿佛已经看见了自己绯红的染上情欲的眼角。

张云雷觉得浴室里温度越来越高了，他甚至听见自己越发粗重的呼吸声。始作俑者杨九郎却装作浑然不知，专心地把毛巾再一次放进盆里搓洗干净。

张云雷舔了舔起了皮的嘴唇，小狐狸似的伸出不安分的爪子，一下覆在杨九郎鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆上。

“九郎……”唱曲儿的嗓子发起情来也别有一番风韵，软绵绵透着酥的小嗓音儿让正克制得辛苦的杨九郎结结实实打了一个哆嗦。

“摸哪儿呢，摸哪儿呢。姆们张老师都碎成渣儿了，这欲望还挺强嘿。”杨九郎别过脸，一个闪身赶紧躲过那只好看的手。

他心里清楚他角儿现在一准一个勾人的小模样，但这叫他怎么办呢？张云雷这易碎品他可不敢动作，人医生好不容易拼回去的，他这一撞撞散了，责任他担不起。

张云雷像是铁了心要取悦爱人。他咕扭咕扭单手把轮椅往前转了转，一下把杨九郎挤在浴室某个暧昧的墙角。单手一把拉开了爱人的拉链，唰的一声像是一把打开了情欲的龙头。

杨九郎一把逮住那只灵活的小爪子。

“干嘛呢，干嘛呢！张老师宝刀未老啊。《捉放曹》一秒钟解俩扣这技能一点儿没退化。”

“杨九郎！你是不是嫌弃我了。你嫌弃我早说，咱们好聚好散，你也别和我这装贤良淑德。咱们几个月不能一处呆着，你也不想我。”张云雷说着说着眼泪水儿就要下来。

“没嫌弃你。你这还没好呢，不能啊。”杨九郎委屈了，“我这不也憋着呢。你坐都坐不稳当，我这上来把你撞个七零八落的，这算什么事儿你说。”

“我给你口。”张云雷抬头给杨九郎飞了个勾人的眼刀，眸子湿漉漉的，像是小鹿，又指了指杨九郎，“仨月不见了，我想它了嘛，你让我和它打个照面儿。”

杨九郎不爱张云雷给他口，不是不爱，是他心疼他角儿的一副好嗓子，唱曲儿的嗓子留着叫床多好，捅得都哑了他心疼。

没等杨九郎答应，张云雷一把扯下内裤，把性器含在嘴里。

突如其来缠上的湿热让杨九郎眼前一黑，毫无征兆地软了腿，只能死死靠在浴室湿漉漉的墙上，试图离那温柔乡远些。但是张云雷固执地舔弄那根慢慢站起来的性器，他清明地感受到嘴里的硬物渐渐突起经络，变得炙热。眼前上下殷勤地耸动着的小脑袋让杨九郎的理智变得愈发稀薄。

“磊磊……你别……没洗澡……不干净……”杨九郎只有仰着头喘息的份儿，根本无力抵抗，“嗓子杵坏了，角儿……你快撒开……”

张云雷眼珠儿一骨碌，抬起了脸看向杨九郎爽得微张的嘴巴和眯起的眼睛。用没受伤的那只手拽了拽杨九郎的袖子，嘴上却丝毫没停了动作，用嘴唇包着牙齿卖力地吞吐着。

杨九郎感觉到了重力，一低头，只觉得什么东西哗啦一声在脑袋里炸成了烟花。张云雷肉嘟嘟的嘴唇上满是暧昧的水渍，变得晶晶亮，又因为摩擦而变成让人窒息的嫣红，像是两瓣儿水亮的草莓果冻，而自己粗挺的性器直直地插进去，竟然莫名有一种暴力美学般的诱人魅力。

张云雷被嘴里粗大的东西逼得眼泪在眼眶里打转儿，看见九郎低了头，反倒眯眯眼笑了起来，一双眸子流着蜜糖儿似的稠糊糊的情愫。有什么热热的液体混着口水流进了喉头，张云雷知道杨九郎要到了，伸出一只手来盈盈握住性器的下端，时不时揉一把鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，用舌尖一个劲儿戳刺着前端的马眼，一个使力把前端牢牢地吮吸在双唇间。

杨九郎的呻吟声被他刻意地压制下去，变成粗重的喘气儿声，在张云雷耳畔荡来荡去，反倒显得色情又诱惑。张云雷不满意爱人这样压抑的样子，刻意要逼出杨九郎叹谓般的尖叫来，事实上，他确实做到了。

杨九郎把自己手心儿都掐红了，控制住自己想要按着这小妖精的脑袋操他的嘴的冲动。突然发了狠一般一把拉着张云雷使坏的右手，控制着力道扯开了他。暧昧的银丝儿没来得及吸进嘴里，滴滴答答地顺着殷红的嘴唇流下来，杨九郎翘起的性器上也一片水光潋滟。张云雷被一下扯懵了，张着嘴儿抬着头眨巴眨巴眼看着杨九郎。

“怎么啦？”刚给人口过的嗓子有些带着情欲的沙哑。

杨九郎也不搭话，咕叽咕叽地撸着。过了半晌，终于仰着头射在了张云雷身侧水淋淋的瓷砖墙上。

缓了好一阵，终于闭着眼睛开了口:“再不拔出来，我就射你嘴里了，还怎么啦？”

张云雷高兴了，像是偷着了糖的小男孩，摇头晃脑地得意。“怎么样？我口活还不错吧。你也不能嫌弃我，你舍得嘛你。”

杨九郎背过身不理他，狠狠搓了把毛巾，哗啦哗啦就往张云雷嘴上抹，接了杯水递给他。

“漱口。”

张云雷抿了口水，眨巴眨巴眼，偷着眼看他。

“生气啦？”

杨九郎不理他，哗啦倒了水。

“你是不是人啊，杨小瞎儿！我巴巴儿给你口，我还硬着呢，你好了，翻脸不认人。”张云雷气了。

杨九郎一把把杯子拿过来，“下次不许这么着了，衣服穿上别冻着。”一挥手把干净衣服扔在张云雷怀里。

“我这断胳膊断腿儿怎么穿啊……”

“您还知道您断胳膊断腿儿啊？”杨九郎叉腰看他，转手拿了衣服帮他小祖宗穿。

张云雷撅嘴，扯了扯杨九郎衣角儿。

“我呢？”

“什么？”

“我还硬着呢……”

“先穿衣服，一会我帮你。” 

张云雷把脸埋在低头给他穿裤子的九郎的肩膀上笑得见牙不见眼。


	2. 自渎+手足

2.自渎＋手足

 

2017年1月27号，今天是丙申猴年最后一天，除夕。也是张小辫儿勾日历记仇的第82天，复出之后第7天……

“俩多月不碰我，俩多月不碰我，杨九郎你这个没良心的货，杵瞎了你内俩小眼睛……还睡呢，还睡呢你，你可气死我了你啊……”

十点还没到，电视里热热闹闹的春晚还在演着小品，杨九郎就已经咂摸咂摸嘴，靠在媳妇儿怀里睡着了。方才年夜饭，杨九郎多喝了两杯，这会儿睡得比谁都沉。张云雷一手拖着日历，一手拿着笔故意把翻到底儿的日历甩得哗哗响，恨不得直接砸在自己那个已经会了周公的男人头上。

 

两个人的年夜饭倒是吃得温馨又融洽，热热闹闹的电视里春节序曲放了一遍又一遍。

“九馕九馕～磊磊有个小小的新年愿望，你可以满足我吗？”张云雷绞着两只小手，眼巴巴望着杨九郎。

“精神上的无限满足，身体上的免谈。”杨九郎手里抓着个猪蹄儿啃得正开心，眼也不抬，一句话把张云雷噎得比吃了大白馒头堵得还死。

 

自从张云雷受了伤，不知怎么的，往日里如狼似虎的杨九郎仿佛转了性，过起了禁欲生活来。又是怕压着媳妇儿，又是怕伤着骨头，你还没长好呐，你得歇着啊，医生说尽量不要性生活……嘚吧嘚吧一堆理由搪塞过了张云雷媚眼如丝的无数次暗示。自从上次张云雷踩了红线给杨九郎口了一回，那小眼巴叉儿的男人像是老奸巨猾的猎人，总能在张云雷下手之前把他的狐狸尾巴揪出来。

我张云雷，要身段儿有身段儿，要模样有模样，要嗓子有嗓子，虽然说摔得是碎了点儿，但我这过得都是什么日子啊。窗外万家张灯结彩、欢度春节，张云雷想到伤心处，只得独坐客厅里，抱着个睡得直打呼噜的杨九郎空垂泪。

“猪脑袋，这么沉，压死我了，还口口声声怕压着我，怕不是为自己不行找借口，死东西。”张云雷松了松被压麻了的胳膊，从九郎身边慢慢儿挪出来，打算收拾收拾洗澡去。

其实杨九郎的好，张云雷都看在眼里。这俩多月忙里忙外伺候自己，一桌年夜饭自己一瘸一拐什么事没帮上忙，从打扫屋子到洗衣做饭都是杨九郎一个人张罗。自己上台下台他搀着，返场站不住了一个关切的眼神送过来，没茬两句就牵个话头让他下去歇会……但是这都不是夫妻两个近仨月没有性生活的借口！

张云雷把水开得滚热，烫得皮肤升起一片红云，一块升起来的，还有……欲望。热腾腾的水雾给张云雷的脸蒸得通红，眼神也轻飘飘地散了。

没办法，外面睡着的男人根本指望不上，张云雷踮着两只白生生的脚丫子，溜到洗手池边上，把最下面抽屉拉开，拿出一根粉色的粗壮的按摩棒和一支玫瑰味儿的润滑剂。

张云雷憋得红了眼圈儿，伸出殷红的蓓蕾似的小舌尖，舔了舔硅胶按摩棒上细小的突起，舌尖儿绕着玩具尖端打着转，用透明的唾液去湿润硕大的玩具。

不过瘾。

张云雷转了身把浴缸放满了热腾腾的水，伸了伸微红的脚尖去试那水温。即刻迈进漾着蒸汽的浴缸，摇摇晃晃的洗澡水就争先恐后地涌到了地上。腿脚还是不太利索，跪着会碰到伤腿；一手支着浴缸，一只手又受着伤，抽插显得无比笨拙，张云雷硬生生难受出了一眼眶子委屈巴巴的眼泪水。花了许久调整了一个稍微舒服的姿势，只能用肩膀抵着湿漉漉的墙壁，微微屈了腰把脆弱的地方暴露在空气里。张云雷用牙齿顶开润滑剂的盖子，急不可耐地挤了满手，一时间，盈盈一室玫瑰香气，尽是春情，熏得张云雷鼻头发酸，欲望就要涨满出来。

和杨九郎多数时候的情爱都是温柔的，被欲望冲昏了头脑的张云雷此时此刻胸中所有的想念都打成了碎片，发挥着比往常强烈一百倍的效力。他想杨九郎轻声在自己的耳边呵着热气，说着爱他的话；他想杨九郎温暖的手指，带着玫瑰花香探进自己最柔软的未知；他想杨九郎憋得一头汗还温柔地问他可不可以动一动；他想杨九郎笑得眯眯的小眼睛在自己上方越靠越近，最后幻化成一个缠缠绵绵的吻……张云雷吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪用手指莽莽撞撞地闯入了自己的身体，长久未被开拓过的后穴猛然收缩，痛得他皱紧了好看的眉头。

牙关一松，蜜一样甜腻的呻吟就不由分说地直接灌进了自己的耳朵里，不同于两个人的欢爱，自己一个人的扩张让人清醒，这样露骨的叫唤一下让张云雷从脸颊到脖颈红了个彻底。

手指渐渐能在甬道里轻松地进出，张云雷咬紧了牙关又滑入了一根手指。两根手指像是两条灵活的小泥鳅在润滑的作用下肆意在体内游走，撩拨着体内的淫荡和欲望。舞台上展折扇持御子的修长手指，如今却像是揭开了文质彬彬的表象，同它们的主人一样露出不一样的内在。伴随着手指在泥泞的后穴里来回捣弄的咕叽声，张云雷呻吟着加入了三指，像是要证明自己已经准备好了，第三根指头轻易地便滑入了甬道，胡乱抽插了几下，张云雷便抽出了指头，把润滑挤在按摩棒上，涂匀了，伸向身后。

粉红的软肉像是饿极了，争先恐后地吸上硕大的按摩棒。张云雷眯起眼角微红的桃花眼，松开嘴唇释放出一声叹谓。支撑在湿滑的墙壁上的肩膀有些酸了，吃着力的双腿也有些疼痛。张云雷有些着急，横了横心，借着充足的润滑一股脑儿把玩具塞了进去，捅得他一个踉跄，差点没站稳摔在浴缸里。折腾了半天，拿着劲儿的身子还是不怎么接纳这根大玩意儿，只是进了个头便卡住了，正进退两难地尴尬着，张云雷忽听得浴室玻璃门呼啦一声被拉开，一扭头，便见那睡得一脸红印儿的杨九郎黑着脸站在门口。

张云雷像是只偷腥的猫儿，一把抽出按摩棒，伤都吓好了七八分，一个扭身就要藏起“作案工具”，只听得“哎呦”一声叫唤，不消说定是又碰了伤腿。

殊不知，那边杨九郎黑着脸压着的情绪里，若说怒气有三分，唰一下涌上来的性冲动就有七成。睡迷糊的九郎酒醒了几分，琢磨着只觉得怀了缺了人儿，爬起来就寻到了浴室来。正撞上骨酥筋软、自个儿操得正来劲的可人儿，一屋子莺莺燕燕的玫瑰花香绕着鼻尖儿，是个男人都得失了理智，栽在地上。

杨九郎一见不省心的小祖宗又扭了腿，心头一惊，强压把眼前人压在浴缸里操个七荤八素的冲动，扯了一条浴巾一个箭步冲到前面，把背着手藏按摩棒的小辫儿包了个严严实实，扛起来就走。

“九郎……诶！九郎！你放开我……哪儿去你！我还光着……我还没洗完澡……”

杨九郎憋着一头汗，把张云雷放在床上，用棉被给他盖了个严实。扭头就要去解决个人问题。谁知道背后小祖宗哇一声就哭得梨花带雨。

“杨九郎……杨九郎……你不能这样对我啊，我好好一个人要被憋死了，你能憋得住我还不行呢……我好得差不多了，你轻点，我可以的，不会坏的……九郎……”杨九郎一回头就看到被窝里裹得只露半张脸的张云雷哭得小眼红红，好不委屈。

杨九郎堂堂男子汉，天不怕地不怕，就怕他家小辫儿掉眼泪。心疼地睁大了一双小眼睛，心口就像被这只小狐狸打了一记软绵绵的喵喵拳，软巴巴地凹进去一块，棉花包似的半天起不来。只好回身把厚厚的被子掖在张云雷下巴下，盯着可怜巴巴的小脸儿看了又看。嗐了一声，闷闷地开了腔儿:“那我有条件，我不进去，只用按摩棒帮你，你再给我打出来，而且，你不许冒冒失失大动作，疼了一定要告诉我。否则没有下次。”

张云雷眨眨眼，一听不仅有这次还有下次，乐得嘴儿一咧，小鸡啄米似的直点头。

 

一掀被窝，还是那具身子，他杨九郎为他擦洗过的身子，那日日夜夜在他杨九郎身下颤抖的身子，如今再一次染上情欲却陌生地让他不敢触碰。从前，杨九郎觉得张云雷的身子是一块完美无瑕的羊脂玉，通身洁白得仿佛通透，是世上无上的宝物。阔别了半年的身子如今经历了太多的劫难，上天夺人所爱，一把摔了这枚璞玉……

杨九郎颤着手去碰了碰那蠕虫一样附着在这具身体上的伤疤，鼻头一酸，俯身含住张云雷红樱似的小嘴儿，轻轻舔弄。

“角儿，疼了一定和我说。”

张云雷咬着嘴唇，低眉顺眼，目里尽是秋水粼粼。红着脸点了点头。

一把夺了小辫儿手里攥地紧紧的按摩棒，跪在他身后，轻手轻脚抬了爱人的双腿，又把嫩葱儿似的一对脚拢一拢抓在一只手里。杨九郎忍着胯前的硬挺，一点一点，极尽温柔地开拓着身后那片温柔乡。细细碎碎的呻吟梦呓一般从爱人的唇齿间溢出，传到杨九郎的耳朵里，每一个音节都是化成水的温柔和温馨。

按摩棒还是凉，杨九郎曲着手捂了半晌才有了热乎劲儿。亲了亲张云雷暴露在面前的秀气的脚踝，缓着他紧张的神经，那只手一点一点将按摩棒伸进体内，拔高的呻吟和蜷曲的脚趾无一例外展示着张云雷的欢愉。经过张云雷方才一番鼓捣，后面已经不那么生涩难以进入。停了片刻，杨九郎稳着手开始动作，一点一点小幅度地找着这具身体内沉睡的开关，伴随手腕一个下压，张云雷胸膛突然极速起伏，呻吟声搅动着娇媚泄露地断断续续，窄小的臀部不老实地想要抬高，被杨九郎抚摸着轻轻按住。

“别乱动，你腰还有钢板。”杨九郎声音尽是担忧和急切。

张云雷早已在情欲的浪尖儿沉浮着，像一条失了舵的出海船。舌尖儿打着齿关儿，唱曲儿的嗓子压不住婉转着的情欲。

杨九郎不敢动快了，只得一个劲拨弄着张云雷敏感得了不得的那一点，手腕像是上了发条，轻颤细拨，撩拨得张云雷终于哭着射在了自己细腻白皙的小腹上。

擦擦桃花眼角似干未干的泪水儿，吸了吸鼻子，张云雷伸手伸脚瘫软在床上，望着杨九郎微笑。右脚却股扭股扭攀到了杨九郎跪在床上的双腿上。

“谢谢你，九郎……你真好。”张云雷一对儿眼睫毛像是两只扑闪扑闪的小蝴蝶，搔得杨九郎心尖儿直发痒，“你别动，我来帮你。”

杨九郎眼见着那只瘦削白净的脚儿搭上了自己支起了帐篷的裤裆。张云雷的脚生得和他人一样好看，根根分明的脚筋在脚面上突起，像是山脉，弯弯绕绕的青色静脉盘在群山之间，是有了生命的河流。五个圆圆的趾头长得秀气好看，不蠢气也不单薄，扭来扭去倒显得可爱得紧。每个趾甲都修得规整圆润，那是昨天晚上他坐在床头帮他剪得，他的角儿连趾甲缝儿都是好看的。

那一只脚灵活地撩拨着身下那一根硬挺，费尽了心思想要取悦它。脚掌尽力展平，大面积地摩擦着裆部，轻重缓急都拿捏地恰到好处。大趾二趾夹住裤腰，宽松的运动裤一下就被扯了下来。硕大的勃起“腾”地打在那只好看的脚上。拇趾微曲，拂过翘起，脚掌伸开，摩擦柱身。杨九郎平生第一次被一只脚取悦，还是他的角儿的脚，仅仅是这幅画面就足够让他血脉贲张。他只得张了嘴喘息，竟连话也说不出。

那边张云雷已然专注在了足上功夫之上，咬着红唇，卖力地抬着没有伤病的左脚为他的爱人疏解排山倒海的欲望。

伤还是没有好透，杨九郎看出了张云雷的吃力，手一挥攥住了那只忙活的脚，放在唇边安安静静、郑郑重重地印上一吻。敛了眉目，看向娇喘微微的辫儿:“别累着，你的胯不能乱动。”

张云雷扶着床，一点点坐起了身子。叹了口气，像是妥协了一样，说道:“好吧，那我用手给你打出来。”说着就俯了身，伸手附上那一根勃起的滚烫的硬挺。一番折腾，张云雷手心里密密出了一层细汗，杨九郎只觉得那手所到之处一阵清爽，像是冽水恰好止盛夏的火气。上下撸动起来的时候像是一下子把杨九郎带入幻境，别是舒爽。

张云雷细细碎碎地用拇指指腹附上前端，转着圈儿地抚慰最敏感的冠状沟，五个指头灵活地好像各自有了生命。杨九郎低着头，看见自己深红的性器在葱白的玉指之间进进出出，滴滴答答的前液给五个指头镀上亮晶晶的水光，眼前的刺激直接传导到大脑皮层，全身不受控制地颤抖着。

“你要到了吗九郎？射在我手里九郎……”张云雷抬起眼，满目秋波，尽是春情。

杨九郎用自己的手掌包住那只卖力动作的手，带着它稳住动作，抬动胯部狠狠在手里抽插了数十下，终于一股白浊直直洒在张云雷匀称白皙的手上。

杨九郎伸手拿了纸巾给两个人擦拭干净，一把搂住眼前的可人儿，带着他歪在了床上。

“舒服了吗？”杨九郎咬着爱人的耳朵，舔舐着凉凉的耳垂问。

“嗯。”云雨之后的张云雷蓦然被困倦击中，声音闷闷的。

“我爱你，角儿。”杨九郎伸手按了一把床头的电子闹钟，红色的数字正好跳到00:00，“新年快乐，祝我的角儿一辈子都喜乐安康。”

张云雷睁开眯着的眼睛，在杨九郎怀里扭了头，对上那双小眼睛，笑开了。一个吻稳稳地落在杨九郎的鼻尖。

“你也是，翔子。”


	3. 腿

3.腿

2018年的七夕，两个人打台上下来，杨九郎心里就不痛快。这事儿坐在化妆台前面哼歌玩手机的张云雷却一点儿没察觉。

由此充分说明了两点:一杨九郎那双把糖葫芦看成山楂片的小眼睛一点儿不容易在张云雷面前暴露情绪；二杨九郎往往会把情绪积累到最后一瞬间，在情欲里爆发。

歇脚的张云雷还没来得及换去大褂，只是坐在椅子上晃着脚，心情大好。翻了翻微博，张云雷蓦地从手机上扬起小脸儿冲着杨九郎喊:“今儿过节来着，你怎么什么表示都没……”

“今天过完了没，你怎么知道没有。”杨九郎站在旁边的化妆镜前，固执地想把头顶上趴下来的栗子毛梳出一个造型来。

“切，嘴儿还真严，都这会儿了还不告诉我呐。”张云雷嘴上埋怨，却是脸颊红红，笑得像个新嫁人的小媳妇儿。

杨九郎抬了抬小眼睛，审视了一下自己整理的发型，满意一笑。转了身就去咔哒一声锁了门。

“干什么呀你？”张云雷瞅着杨九郎，一脸疑惑。

“拆礼物啊。”

“不是……拆礼物你锁门干什么，多闷得慌啊，什么东西还神秘兮兮的……”张云雷嘚吧嘚吧的小嘴还没说完，一个冒着热气儿的舌吻就堵了上来，把张云雷生生吓成了一只被扯住后颈皮的小猫咪，扎着俩个爪子，瞪圆了眼睛动也不敢动。杨九郎用舌尖舔了舔爱人粉嘟嘟圆润润的唇珠儿，眯着眼看了看吓傻了的张云雷，竟觉着有些可爱，一个挥手覆住了张云雷的眼眸，咬着他的下唇扯了扯。

“小傻子诶，闭眼睛了。”

闭上眼睛，一切触感都变得真实了起来。杨九郎把怀里的人圈在化妆台上，吻得忘情。舌尖儿颤颤巍巍去勾那条往后直缩的小舌，勾住了就坏心眼儿地和它厮磨，一会儿去撩拨那舌下薄薄的舌系带，一会儿去绕着圆圆的舌尖打转儿，一会儿又冷落了那软乎乎的舌头，去舔舐口腔上面光滑却敏感的上颌。

张云雷从来没有否认过杨九郎的吻技，只是一番舔弄就能让他软了腰。早已被逼红了眼圈儿的张云雷，只落得这般被动张嘴接受侵犯的田地，在热切的亲吻间隙细细碎碎撒出来星星点点的呻吟和闷哼。眼见着爱人一副任君采撷的媚态，软弱无骨地瘫在自己和化妆台中间逼仄的缝隙中，杨九郎觉得自己要被身体里莫名的邪火给逼疯了。一双手从张云雷瘦削的后背游移到修长的腰肢上上下摩擦，又转着圈儿在他圆润挺翘的臀部点火。

杨九郎真庆幸他的角儿没脱了这一身银灰的大褂，他喜欢看这谪仙似的人儿穿着仿佛不染纤尘的大褂在他的唇齿下战栗着呻吟。缎面儿的大褂手感丝滑得很，让双手来回的动作像是抹了油一样方便，上上下下把他角儿的周身揩了个遍。

“你你你……你干什么你！”张云雷好不容易松了口气，撅着亮晶晶的嘴巴责怪杨九郎的莽撞，“这还在化妆间呢，你干什么你，一会儿助理该敲门了，什么事等回了酒店说。”

杨九郎歪着头看着他一副娇喘微微自身难保还嘴上不饶人的样子，咧着嘴儿笑。

“礼物不要啦？”

“嘿你个小眼八叉的，你别和我说你搁化妆间操我一顿就是礼物，你自己瞅瞅你那个皮笑肉不笑的样子，准没好事。”张云雷推开杨九郎就要换衣服。

“别啊，给你，打开看看。”杨九郎从沙发底下捞出个盒子一下塞进张云雷怀里。

张云雷一把扯开粉红色的蝴蝶结，揭开画着小花朵的纸盒盖，小脸腾一下红个彻彻底底。

“喜欢吗？”杨九郎眯着眼睛笑得一脸得促狭。

“滚你丫的杨九郎！！！！你给我死一边儿去！！！”

 

跑都来不及跑。张云雷这才发觉杨九郎从台上憋到台下的不痛快。这不是杨九郎啊，这是哪里来的大尾巴狼啊！

“不试试吗？你刚才《羊上树》那段儿，几千人面前‘诶呦～诶呦呦～救命啊～哎呦呦呦呦呦呦～’的时候没见你想跑啊，怎么着？人一多发起骚来倒不害臊，你和我这老夫老妻还不好意思？”杨九郎一把拿了纸盒里红红的狐狸耳朵卡在张云雷头上，又抄起毛绒绒一大把的狐狸尾巴肛塞在手里把玩。

“你自己来？还是我帮你？”杨九郎抬起头问他。一抬头杨九郎就心里一声不好，小狐狸成精了，只见那张云雷一双湿漉漉的桃花眼堪堪要落泪的模样，咬着嘴唇儿冲他扮可怜。喉结上下滚了滚，杨九郎定了神，今日准不能让他逃了，一上台就发骚给那帮女流氓看的德行今儿必须得治，不然他杨九郎日后得酿出多纯正一坛老陈醋出来。

一个反手把张云雷翻了个个儿背对着自己趴在化妆台上，唰唰掀了那银灰大褂的后襟儿，一个伸手就扒去了那绒布的水裤。张云雷生得盘儿亮条儿顺，连那一双笔直纤细的腿儿都是一副勾人的模样。胫骨直溜，上面匀溜溜覆一层薄薄的肌肉，线条匀称细腻不粗犷。如今好不容易脸上肉乎了几分，可这身条却仍然是瘦削得很，皮里抽肉，弱不禁风。

视线往上移，杨九郎吞了吞口水。那两团软肉颤巍巍立着，像两只白胖的发面馒头，就在一伸手就能摸着的地方勾人心智，别看他身上瘦得可怜，这该有肉的地方倒是一点儿不少，杨九郎心里想。欣喜着抓了满手，即刻听得耳畔那位小祖宗诶呦一声叫唤。化妆镜一圈儿大灯泡开着正亮，杨九郎一抬头，正好对上镜子里张云雷那双欲求不满的眼睛。

杨九郎低了头，伸出舌尖触了触尾椎骨，又将那面料挺括的大褂向上撩了撩，伸了两手扶住细窄的杨柳腰，舌尖像是有了灵魂，堪堪立着，沿着那尾骨，勾着山脉一样在背部正中突起的脊椎向上描绘，张云雷只觉着那一星软肉所到之处一阵酥麻，脊髓都被吸走了一般。一路留下的水渍晾在空气里，变得沁凉，加之杨六郎的舌尖仍滚烫着游走，一时间冰火两重天，一串串呻吟就不要钱似的往外满了出来。

张云雷臊得满脸通红，呼吸也变得急促，一抬头正看见镜子里自己大褂搭在背上，衣冠不整塌着腰展露私处的羞人模样。

“九郎，别这样……我错了还不行嘛……”

那边杨九郎绷着脸不理他，从粉粉嫩嫩的礼物盒里拿出一支润滑，直接就往后面挤。

“这个商家真不错，买这玩意儿还送润滑。下次你还想要哪套我们可以一起去挑一挑……我看他还有小猫咪、小兔子、小老虎、小豹子……喜欢哪个我们就买哪个，都喜欢就都买，一套一套试……”

张云雷咬着唇快要哭出来了，头上毛茸茸生出来的狐狸耳朵让一切都变得羞耻，哪里还顾得上和他搭腔，可是又不敢顶撞占据绝对优势的杨九郎，只能撇着嘴哭得更大声了。

圆滚滚白生生的臀被一双好看的手揉搓着，手指一根又一根滑进紧致的甬道，羞耻反而让触感无比清晰，张云雷甚至能感受到杨九郎的指头来来回回不停地弯曲搔刮着内壁。这个人仿佛是成心的，非得像是第一次给人扩张的小男生一样在里面戳戳捣捣，黏糊糊的润滑和肠液随着不安分的动作湿答答地流了出来，弄得大腿内侧泥泞不堪。

好像满意了似的，杨九郎抽出了手指，却根本没留给张云雷缓冲的余地。只觉得一个冰冰凉的东西一下塞满了火热的私处，张云雷啊的一声尖叫了出来，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，括约肌一个紧张收缩地更紧了，反倒把那个让人害臊的尾巴卡得紧紧的。

张云雷分明听到了杨九郎巨大的吞口水声和仓促退开的脚步声在化妆间凌乱地响起来。

“角儿，你刚刚在台上扭得真好看，不如现在再扭一遍给我看呗。”张云雷从镜子里看见杨九郎抄着手歪着脑袋打量着自己。

“不要……”张云雷声音软趴趴得委屈着，这个杨九郎是什么小心眼儿，他张云雷在台上几千人面前好歹也是个角儿了，难道不要面子的吗？水裤已经松垮垮垂到脚面了，张云雷直起腰来，把掀起的襟子抖下来，遮住自己裸露的大腿和臀部，以及那根逼真的毛绒尾巴。

杨九郎挑了挑眉毛，翘着腿坐在了后面的沙发上，开了口:“怎么？不乐意？”

张云雷别扭着，别着脸儿不说话。

“你不乐意那我就先回去了，你自己解决吧。”杨九郎这边说着，那边就要走。

张云雷这才着了慌。一把搂着杨九郎，脸直往他胸口蹭，耳朵上支楞起来的毛搔得杨九郎下巴痒痒的，一起发了痒的还有心尖。怀里的美人活脱一只发了情的小狐狸，可怜可爱得紧。

“那你说让我怎么办？你又不愿意。”杨九郎两手一摊。

张云雷偷着眼瞟杨九郎一点不放松的表情，嗐了口气:“我扭还不成吗！我扭！”

抬脚踢开了脚下的水裤，露出光溜的两条腿来。又一把掀起那银灰大褂，赤红的狐狸尾巴就一晃一晃现了出来。

“你得挣扎啊，你怎么挣扎呢？你就哎呦～哎呦呦，哦～哎呦呦呦呦呦～救命啊～救命啊～哎呦～哦～哎呦呦……”

杨九郎眼底烧得一片猩红，那白净的皮肉、摆动的腰肢配上晃荡着的大尾巴，杨九郎一把拉开自己的裤链，胯前的硬挺就这样直直地弹出来，啪得一声打在那摇个不停的臀尖儿，巨大的回响在化妆间像是一记炸开的炮仗。张云雷即刻住了口，怯怯地扭头看杨九郎。

“你喊你的……”那杨九郎说完就自顾自撸了起来。一声声滴着蜜水儿的叫唤像是普天下最好的催情剂，那一根性器像是受了滋养，渐渐胀得通红，一条条攀附的经络无不写满了欲望。

杨九郎突然伸了一只手一把拉住了那晃着的尾巴，另一只手掩住那呻吟的小嘴儿，整个人轻轻伏在张云雷背上，冲着他咬耳朵，湿热的气息喷洒了整个敏感地带:“骚出水了马上，想让我摸摸你吗？”

张云雷眯着带泪的眼眸忙不迭地点头。被捂着嘴发不出声音，只好呜呜咽咽着回应。

捂嘴的手缓缓往下移，摸着脖颈儿那处圆圆的盘扣，动作极其缓慢地，调戏一般地绕着圈儿抚摸它们，恋恋不舍地解开最上面那个，伸进去一个指头，勾勒着那微粉的锁骨。张云雷的皮肤仿佛比女人还要细滑，摩挲了几个来回，杨九郎才恋恋不舍抽开手，一样的手法，轻轻褪开下一个，又伸了手进去摸他的胸膛，平坦又柔软的胸膛仿佛是被施了魔法一样让人着迷。杨九郎刻意绕开那渴望的两点，单单用手掌粗略地抚摸着白皙的皮肤。张云雷低着头看着自己被解开的领口大敞着，颤巍巍露出雪白的胸口，又见杨九郎那不安分的手来来回回吃着豆腐，一仰头干脆闭了眼，谁知失了视觉，触觉反倒更敏感，每一个神经末梢都叫嚣着向他传递情欲。

“九郎……你别玩了……给我吧……”张云雷终于耐不住了，一开口声音都带着哑。

“这扣儿没解完呢？张老师急什么？”说着又褪开了腰侧的盘扣。那大褂这下敞得更开了，大半雪白的肌骨都在那银灰布料下面掩隐着展现出来，一副犹抱琵琶半遮面的风韵扑面而来。

杨九郎也不着急，笑眯眯看着镜子里狼狈不堪的张云雷说:“姆们张老师真是天生的风流胚子，瞧瞧多好看，这大褂儿都能穿成制服诱惑的可是普天下没几个人了。您要是数第二怕是没人敢数第一喽。这么好看，我就不脱了，这个模样我更喜欢……”

张云雷趴得有些累，瞅着杨九郎一副小人得志的样子，心里早已经骂了千百遍娘。怕这意念要是能杀人，杨九郎此时可能已经是死了八百回的人了。

看出张云雷两腿儿打战，想着他伤腿怕是要累着，杨九郎一把揽着那人的细腰将他带起来，张云雷软着身子瘫在身后那人的胸脯，借着力堪堪直着身子。这一起身，被解得乱七八糟的大褂更是别有一番风味，白花花的胸口和两点红樱正投在那锃亮的化妆镜上，捎带的还有张云雷那媚眼如丝唇红齿白的销魂模样。杨九郎摸了摸那人绯红的脸蛋儿，开了口:“我今儿可不打算进去，那个淘宝商家没送套儿，我进去可就内射了，张老师自己琢磨？一会是后面流着精回酒店还是？”

张云雷一听这话，本就软了的身子更是瘫在了杨九郎身上。眼泪水啪嗒啪嗒全掉在了胸脯上:“杨九郎你不是人！！！呜呜呜……你他妈就是成心的！你玩儿我是吧……你就没想要我，你就是逗我呢……”

杨九郎就看不得他张老师哭得梨花带雨的模样，心里一揪。忙不迭哄人:“没不给你，没不给你……我这不也硬着，我也不能提着裤子跑了你说……我也没想到这垃圾淘宝商家送了润滑不送套……”

“你还怪人家商家！你自己不知道带套，就是你成心的！就是怪你！就怪你！”

“不是，咱不是来这说相声的吗？我哪想到您台上就勾火……我这本来不打算回酒店才用的……”

说了扶着张云雷的腰，正了正身子。挠了挠栗子毛。

“要不？用腿？”

张云雷眨巴眨巴眼，擦了擦眼泪水，撇撇嘴。

“行吧……”

说着两只手就撑着化妆台，紧了紧两条腿，回头看看杨九郎:“你看这样行不？”

杨九郎挤了挤小眼睛，觉得自己鼻血可能已经留下来了，手忙脚乱擦了擦鼻孔儿，还好，没流。这可能是他这辈子见过的最好看的画面了，立着耳朵的小狐狸，撅着挺翘的臀，甩着大尾巴，夹紧了腿邀请他。

“得嘞得嘞，再紧你腿就要系上了。我扶着你腰，你撑住了那个桌子，别闪着。”杨九郎笑得一脸人畜无害。

杨九郎撩起那把蓬松松的大尾巴，往上固定在扶着爱人腰身的手里，把那嫩白的大腿完全暴露在空气中。挺身挤进去的时候，杨九郎终于发出了舒适又畅快的叹谓，张云雷低头看见那硕大的深红色的龟头从自己腿间的软肉之中破开，紧紧贴着自己敏感的会阴磨蹭着。腿间的肌肤柔软得不像话，来回的摩擦间，大腿内侧那几寸嫩豆腐似的软肉被撩拨得火热。杨九郎拿着劲，怕撞坏了怀里易碎的可人儿，只能一点一点地凿开那从未被如此对待过的缝隙。

一下一下的撞击又准又狠，张云雷只见得那圆圆的龟头在自己的腿间进进出出，每一次探出头来都精准地撞击在自己身前翘起的性器根部，来来回回地刺激让张云雷的叫声一浪又一浪拔高。杨九郎控制不住自己，只得再一次一把捞起轻飘飘软绵绵的张云雷，让他靠在自己身上，狠狠地快速撞进爱人夹得紧紧的腿缝儿里，搂着爱人的手用力掐着左边儿突起的乳头，上下扯着，让沉浮在情欲里的张云雷吃痛地闷哼，反而把身下的两条直溜儿的腿夹得更紧，迎接着爱人疯狂肆意的侵犯。被情欲完全支配的杨九郎已经红了眼，侧过头一口咬在张云雷暴露出的雪白的颈侧，猛兽一样想要在自己的领地留下些暧昧的印记。

张云雷已经无力招架杨九郎来势汹汹的情爱了，失去了控制的呻吟毫无障碍的灌进两个人的耳朵里，他只能用尽全身的力气把颤抖的双腿夹紧。张云雷把头向后靠在杨九郎的肩膀上，平坦的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，任由身后发了狂的爱人在自己身上胡作非为。

“翔子……我要到了，你帮帮我，你帮我……”张云雷声音像是泡在糖水里一样，又软又甜，杨九郎趁机香了一口嘴边肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋儿。

“好嘞。”

几下套弄，张云雷就毫不费力地攀向了欲望的顶峰，乳白色的精液射了杨九郎满手。谁知那杨九郎又使了促狭，伸手就把满手的湿润抹在了爱人的唇角。

洁癖的小猫一下炸了毛，刚射完身体脱了力，一个巴掌软绵绵地甩到了身后杨九郎的脸上，张小泼妇即刻上线:“干什么你！！干什么你！！要吃你自己吃！你就知道欺负我！”

谁知后面的杨九郎也自觉高潮的到来，也顾不上什么脏不脏，就着那手一把逮住那气鼓鼓的腮帮子扭过来，一伸脖子就吻住了骂街的小嘴，那抹在唇角的精液全吃进了两个人的唇舌纠缠之间。

一吻毕，杨九郎抵着那软软的嘴唇低语着:“我要射了……磊磊，你说我射哪儿呢？”

那边小狐狸还生着气，嘟囔着嘴:“我哪知道，你爱射哪射哪……”

杨九郎一把压住嘟嘟囔囔的张云雷，对着诱人的臀尖撸动着。

“那我射你后面了？”

杨九郎把那皱巴巴的大褂往上撩得更高了，露出了整个光滑的脊背。真好看。杨九郎盯着那两扇翕动的蝴蝶骨，着迷地舔了舔嘴唇。伴随着一声粗重的喘息，杨九郎终于释放在了那微粉的臀尖儿，又留恋着在张云雷塌下去的腰眼儿蹭了蹭，把剩余一点儿白浊蹭在那好看的腰线上。

 

“把衣服换上吧，回酒店了。”杨九郎抱着眯着眼晃神儿的张云雷在沙发上温存。

“你帮我把尾巴取了……”小辫儿委委屈屈垂着眼看着杨九郎。

杨九郎笑着揉了一把软乎乎的屁股，开了腔：“不行你就带着回去吧，我把我大褂借你穿，遮着看不出来……”

啪！说时迟那时快，杨九郎脑袋上就挨了一记巴掌。

“你个死东西！你取不取？你取不取？长本事了是吧？瞧把你给能的吧！你个小眼八叉儿的……”

“取取取取……错了错了，诶别打了别打了，你别净捡我没头发地方打啊，疼啊媳妇儿……”


	4. 风月

*

张云雷永远记得2015年。

 

*

三庆后台安静地可怕，张云雷看着手指里的烟兀自燃着，直到马上要烧到了手指，便一把把它按在烟灰缸里，火星儿闪了两下，颓然地熄了。杨九郎把右腿翘在左腿上，漫无目的地抖着脚。

“我吧，我也没什么事儿，就是吧。”杨九郎搔了搔脑袋，“您下次别在台上和我离得太近，我不习惯那个。人家来听相声，咱们两个大老爷们儿在台上搂搂抱抱，不好。咱们呢，还是好好说相声。”

杨九郎抖腿的声音清晰地在房间里回荡着，让张云雷有些心烦，但他却毫无立场去阻止他。

“好。”张云雷始终低着头，把他那盒香烟打开又合上，又打开。

 

所有人都说杨九郎是直的。

烧饼说以前杨九郎刚进德云社的时候有个女朋友，好家伙，那长得漂亮，大眼睛。

“那后来怎么分了呢？”张云雷把煊赫门戳在吃光了的外卖盒上，像是在质问他。

“我怎么知道！”烧饼两手一摊，看怪物一样看着眼跟前这个发胶打得锃亮的小青年。

也许因为他喜欢男的。张云雷这么给自己找补。

阎鹤祥喜欢和杨九郎一起看球。他说，杨九郎那个畜生，也不知道看球还是看足球宝贝的大胸，人小姑娘一出来小眼睛就放光。

张云雷撇了撇嘴儿表示不屑，又低头看了看自己加起来没有二两肉的胸脯和搓衣板一样的肋巴骨，抽抽鼻子就有点儿想哭。

 

杨九郎也许真的是直的，到后来，张云雷再也骗不过自己。

男人袖口那一片丝滑的布料总是在自己的指间浅浅地滑过去，就像是掬不起的泉水、挽不住的风。台上太乱了，一阵哄堂，两句玩笑，轻而易举就掩去了悄默声儿的靠近。一切都是假的，都是引人发笑的包袱，因此没有人注意到杨九郎匆匆忙忙挡开他的手和微微退后的脚步，除了张云雷。

“你老躲我干嘛。”台下人跟着似真似假地起哄。

杨九郎避开他探究的眼神，勉强笑了笑，终究没有让他如愿以偿地拉住袖口。气氛有点尴尬，张云雷缩了缩手，脸上的笑容有点撑不住了。

 

张云雷不知道自己为什么喜欢这个小眼八叉的臭捧哏的，比他条件好的有的是，比他长得好看的有的是，比他弯的也不是没有。他张云雷为什么要受这种委屈。

但是每次他在台上一回头对上那双笑眯眯的小眼睛，望见桌子里那个踏踏实实“看东西”的男人，就觉得一阵电流从头发丝到脚趾头彻彻底底地窜了个遍。他张云雷就想在不经意的时候拍拍那人的肩头，就想在水到渠成地时候半真半假地抱住他，然后开一些无伤大雅却让他小鹿乱撞的小玩笑。

那八成就是爱情。张云雷告诉自己。

 

杨九郎之前谈过正正经经两次恋爱。16岁的大眼睛初恋，20岁的漂亮姑娘。除此之外，还有过几段长长短短的暧昧，就像送到唇边的烟和触到发尾的指尖。但是他们无一例外的，最终都像露水一样蒸发了。

别人总说他小眼睛不好看，却招女人。他只好笑笑，他们不知道，那些风情万种的女孩，转头走的时候像一只只风里摇摆远去的花蝴蝶，没有一点留恋。

大学毕业七年，他始终没有找到一朵他的解语花。但是杨九郎花了三年在德云社四四方方的桌子里发掘了自己另一个潜能：小眼八叉不仅可以吸引好看的女孩子，还可以吸引好看的男孩子。

站在杨九郎那方桌子外面的那个人生着一双桃花眼，笑起来像是两弯窄窄的新月，迷迷蒙蒙分不清目光里流转的什么情绪，浮着一层水汽。一段儿相声，他狠不成扭过头对着他说，水蛇似的腰扭着就贴上了桌子里。一举手，一抬足，一转眸，一启齿。流光飞转，稍一动作就像是带了温柔得不像话的小钩，直直地牵住你的皮肉，却只留个浅浅的印儿供你遐想。杨九郎知道张云雷是好看的，他也知道几分美人心思，却并不是他不解风情，也并非他柔茹寡断。

皆因杨九郎知道这是个禁忌，甜美又致命，他不敢踏入罢了。每每一脑门儿的汗慌里慌张推开张云雷的时候，杨九郎都会小心翼翼避免碰上那双灼灼的眼睛，他怕他会忍不住伸手碰触那人失落着颤抖的眼睫和留不住微笑的嘴角，之后又难收覆水。

张云雷再好看，他也是个男人。

杨九郎扭头从三庆那个空旷安静的后台离开的时候，这么和自己说。他知道自己的转身必然没有那些漂亮姑娘优雅，只是不知道身后那个人那双桃花眼里是不是也像自己曾经那样悲伤。

 

*

杨九郎谈恋爱了。知道这个消息的时候张云雷已经喝多了，正抱着马桶吐得直呕酸水儿。

那条微信扰乱了他所有的阵脚。

他今晚计划本来不是这样的，他本想出去找个男人，你情我愿，一夜春宵。但是他找来找去发现所有小眼睛男人都没有杨九郎看着顺眼。

他躲开了昏暗灯光里抚上他臀部的手，躲开了湿漉漉醉醺醺的鼻息，躲开了充满了情欲的邀请。却终究没有躲开来自杨九郎狠狠地一拳，正中心脏。

“辫儿，你哥我脱单了。给你看看你嫂子漂不漂亮！”手机被摔在厕所结着黄绿色污垢的地板上亮着微弱的光。

张云雷吐得眼睛发黑，却好像还能看见杨九郎在不远的地方眯着小眼睛冲他笑，颧骨上软乎乎的肉耸起来，嘴一咧露出一排不太齐的白牙，一脸得意洋洋，就是欠揍。狭小的厕所里闷热又难闻，张云雷感觉自己的脸上，汗水、泪水和口水混合在一起，狼狈得让他甚至觉得自己如果一头扎在马桶里把自己淹死可能也会比现在好受点。

 

换上大褂，这个人依然是谪仙，开扇合扇，眼波潋滟，身形儿笔挺，像是根亭亭立着的翠竹。相声还是一场一场得说，只是张云雷再也不敢回看身后那个人的眼眸。

杨九郎站在桌子里面，望着右前方那个固执的后脑勺，有些怔怔。低头码了码四方桌子上的醒木、扇子和手绢，嘴上诶诶诶地应着。只是不知为何，有些关系，怎么好像一夜之间就疏离了。

穿上大褂说相声，下了台似乎只剩下躲闪和回避。

后来，他好像零零碎碎听说，杨九郎和他女朋友同居了，打算买房，见了家长。他从不敢问询，只能在水汽腾腾的浴室里一边哭一边自慰，最后大声地喊着那个人的名字把浑浊的体液洒进满地的流水里，然后看着它们纠缠着，呈涡旋状淌到下水口里。然后在短暂的不应期赤身裸体坐在地上，像一个悲情电影的男一号。

张云雷知道，杨九郎没做错什么，要错也都是自己。本就是搭档，最后那一点儿情理之中的默契也快要被自己的逾矩给消耗殆尽了。他们两人，本就不该生出什么桌里桌外之外的非分关系，若是有，那也是孽缘。

 

*

杨九郎主动约的他。

喝酒吗？

怎么了？

想找你聊聊。

就那一瞬间，张云雷甚至以为他们两就这么完了。大概找我裂穴的，得。缘分尽了，咱两就是不合适。

大排档的灯光太暗。两个人都不说话，对瓶吹，你一瓶我一瓶，从华灯初上喝到大排档的食客走了大半。

杨九郎穿着大t恤，花裤衩，趿着双拖鞋就出来了。剃光了的两边脑袋因为酒精染上了一层绯红，胖乎乎的脸泛着油光，在灯底下发亮。张云雷也醉了，眯着那双半醉的桃花眼打量眼前的这个快要摊在桌上的男人，眼底发酸。

“翔子，该回家了。”张云雷伸手戳了戳那个人的脸，热热的，真软。借着酒劲儿又揉了一把。

杨九郎一抬眼，一把抓住那只不安分的手。努力捋直了舌头，冲他说：“张云雷，你……你摸我脸……你摸我脸干什么……别……别……别和我动手……动脚我和你说。你这是，你这是……勾引我。”

张云雷觉得自己可能已经哭出来了，他觉得脸上湿湿的，有些时候喝酒不好，会让人一点都控制不住感情。

“杨九郎，我知道，你不好意思和我说。没事儿，我说。”张云雷低头把最后一点儿酒一仰脖吱溜一声喝光，擦了擦眼睛，“不就是裂嘛，咱俩啊，确实不太合适。对不起，九郎，是我耽误你。”

杨九郎没有什么动作，依然趴在桌子上，却好像在哭。肉墩墩的肩膀一抖一抖的。张云雷不知道自己是不是应该安慰他什么，但是他没有立场也没有语言。

犹豫了五秒，收起了伸到一半的手。张云雷拿起桌上被菜汤染色的发票，起了身。

“我去把帐结了，你早点回家。”低头想了想，像是想要给自己什么决绝的暗示，“嫂子还在家等你呢吧。”

哆哆嗦嗦烟盒儿里抖出一根烟叼在嘴里。大夏天，张云雷突然觉得冷，从内到外的冷。

一个滚烫的肉体突然贴在了张云雷瘦削的后背上，一双手臂不偏不倚圈住自己的腰身。张云雷打火的手顿住了。

身后那个人像是受了委屈的大型犬，眼泪鼻涕和那一脸的油全蹭在了张云雷瘦骨嶙峋的后背上。杨九郎的声音闷闷的，不清楚得很。

“你你你……你别走。我不和你裂……我不是要和你裂……你不能和我裂……”杨九郎搂着他的手又紧了紧，张云雷觉得自己快被这个醉汉勒断气了，“我之前不是讨厌你，我只是……我只是……张云雷，我只是不能喜欢你。”

张云雷苦笑，他伸手掰开死死圈着自己的那双臂膀，回身盯着那双醉得通红的小眼看住，问他：“那如果你能呢？你会喜欢我吗？”

杨九郎真的醉了，他憨憨地冲着张云雷笑：“那我娶你。”

 

*

抬手取下唇间未燃起的香烟，把它夹在耳后，像是某种暗示，又像是某种勾引。

当张云雷把冰凉嘴唇敷在那人的滚烫嘴角的时候，一切就万劫不复了。

他不知道杨九郎是已经醉得失去了理智，还是选择了在酒精的遮羞布下为所欲为。自己瘦削突出的蝴蝶骨被发了狠的杨九郎一下撞在小巷子粗粝的砖墙上， 痛得发麻。他就这样把他困在墙边，像是想要囚住他，让他无处可逃。张云雷吃力地伸出手勾住杨九郎的脖颈，贴着墙壁，桀骜不驯又风情万种地昂起头，露出大块雪白的颈部皮肤，在昏黄的路灯下闪动着薄薄的细微的金光。

像是某种浑然天成的步骤，张云雷的眉眼肌骨在两具身体贴在一起的一刻就开始释放催情素，他觉得自己像一只开屏的孔雀，展开每一根尾羽，卑微地压上最后一支赌注，倾尽全力地想要留住他的九郎，也渴望着那人全部的爱情，想来最坏的结果也不过是分道扬镳，便无所忌惮了。

杨九郎觉得自己醉得太狠了，而让他沉醉的不是酒精，而是情欲和勾起情欲的怀中人。在北京某一条空无人烟的胡同里，在某个过了零点的夜晚，他的脑海中丢失了所有理智，他全部的意识都只能追随着欲望游走。他极尽缠绵地吻张云雷的每一寸皮肤，从嘴唇到下巴，下颌骨每一处弧度，故意叼住他下颌下的那处软肉，用舌头舔舐着又啃咬出牙印儿。向下衔着那枚上下滚动的喉结，听上方的美人儿呜呜地啜泣。他一只手伸进那人的臀部包得紧紧的牛仔裤里，张开五指来揉捏，一只手从t恤里伸进去，悄默声儿地向上抚过去，一节一节数过那人清晰的脊梁骨，摩挲过他精瘦的后背，又向下揽住那一把在台上扭来扭去的杨柳腰。

裤子里的东西憋得生疼，杨九郎蹩足了劲儿在那人一双玉如意一样对称精致的锁骨上下功夫，张云雷生得白净，肤如凝脂，唇舌留恋婉转之间仿佛在吃那剔透的豆腐块儿。一时间脖颈上斑斑点点尽是暧昧的红痕。昏黄的灯光悠悠地投下来，恰好看得清眼前人唇红齿白的姣好面容，那双桃花眼湿漉漉的，被情欲泡透了，像是一池春水，乍起波澜，勾人魂魄。

“不……不能在这儿。”杨九郎深吸一口气，从一片混沌中找回了一丝理智，“去开个房。”

没人愿意从对方身上抽开手，他们就这样粘在一起，随意在胡同深处找了一家招待所。

 

*

在最市井的地方做最肮脏的情事，在凌晨时分水乳交融。

扒下杨九郎那身汗湿的t恤和肥大的大裤衩。张云雷伸出玉葱儿一样的手去揉搓那内裤包裹着的凸起，看着那一团逐渐膨胀起来，从内裤边缘堪堪探出头来。张云雷跪在地上抬起汪着欲望的眼眸去看杨九郎，他伸出舌尖舔了舔那柔软的布料，留下一片小小的濡湿。又伸出手扯下那块遮羞布，让性器弹出来，任它猛地一下打在他的脸上，在眉骨末梢留下一点微小的潮湿。

张云雷觉得自己的脸似乎烧起来了，他知道自己在做什么，又搞不明白自己，一种奇异的背德感在心底灼烧着，却让他更加欲火焚身。他伸出一个指头小心翼翼又满是魅惑地搭在那庞然大物的顶端，仿佛要试探它的处境。张云雷飞了一个媚眼给憋了一头汗的杨九郎，手指小小地在那圆圆的顶部画着圈儿，把那一丝一丝吐出来的前液在其上涂匀，让那伞头儿像是镀了层亮晶晶水盈盈的涂料，那一根手指就像是猫爪子的肉垫儿，狐狸尾巴的尾端，勾得杨九郎心下大乱。

杨九郎一把拉起软在地上的张云雷，扯下他那根浮夸的皮带，牛仔裤便丁零当啷地落在了地板上，露出修长笔直的腿来，胫骨可以隔着皮肉清晰地看出形状来，膝盖骨可爱地突出着，这是专属于年轻的男孩的双腿，有迅速拔个子的年少痕迹和发育不良的瘦削外观。那个灰色布料包裹的浑圆臀部也是年轻的样子，挺翘有型。杨九郎一把揽过那盈盈一握的腰，摩擦着张云雷身下的勃起，让它全然地苏醒过来。

“翔子……我要……”张云雷咬着那人通红的耳朵尖，感受舌尖上的炙热，“你摸摸后面，后面湿了。”

杨九郎腾地一下红了脸，他从没有想过自己有一天会和男人交媾。闻言，只好慌张地腾出手想要去探索那未知地。

张云雷按住了他的手，嗔怪地看他，说：“不能直接进，会痛，傻berber。”

说着又牵着他的手放在自己唇边，一口含住了他的两根手指，卷舌挑弄，从指缝舔弄到指尖，挑逗般的伸出蓓蕾似的舌尖勾一勾那人伸展暴露的手心。又空出两只桃花眼上下打量那叹喟不叠之人的面孔，目光里盈盈含笑。湿湿漉漉的唾液似乎让手指的每一寸皮肤都变得柔软了起来。

杨九郎眼神陡然变暗，仿佛涌着千番风云。一把抽出手指，插入那隐秘的后穴。伴随着张云雷突然软下的腰肢和一声滴着蜜水的长长呻吟，杨九郎觉得自己仿佛寻到一个完全不一样的桃花源，那一圈儿软肉仿佛扭股糖一样绞上自己的手指，有规律地收缩律动着。

张云雷只觉得晕头转向一下被推倒在了那张破破烂烂的招待所小床上，只一瞬间，杨九郎那撮栗子毛和那张圆脸就从下往上闯进了自己视线里。唇齿相接，杨九郎喝多了，动作有些粗暴，总是侵略性地把舌头伸进自己的嘴里，舔舐过自己口腔内的每一寸细小的角落，交换的唾液里甚至混着一丝血腥味。身上的人就好像充满了占有欲的雄兽，只是出于本能地占有他的身体。

“啊……九郎，你慢点，疼……。”张云雷眯着眼睛，两颊酡红。定型的头发已经散了，黑发如墨，散落在雪白的床单上。

杨九郎连着酒精带着热血已经尽数涌上天灵盖，仿佛充耳未闻。他一把推上那两条长腿，把张云雷从腰部对折，那微粉的小穴就那样暴露在空气里。

张云雷突然想起，两人都没有带什么必要的保护措施，刚想开口就被身下一阵剧痛堵住，硬生生转成一声声苦痛的呻吟。扩张做得远远不够，他清晰地感受到那人硬挺的性器生生卡在自己狭窄的甬道里，还在突突地跳动，游走着炙热血脉的青筋紧贴着肉壁，根根分明。

“辫儿，不行，太紧了……”杨九郎沙哑着声音说。

张云雷垂了眼看见杨九郎憋红了的双眼和汗如雨下的额头，闭上眼睛，让那颗堪堪垂在眼角的泪水直直地落进鬓角。张云雷忍着痛抓起一旁的枕头，抬起腰塞到身下，用力收缩着括约肌想要接纳那根罪魁祸首。

一双眼楚楚可怜，张云雷咬着唇说：“九郎，你慢慢进，让我，让我适应适应。”

杨九郎耐住性子停在原地，感受那人身体深处的一片旖旎孟浪。像是花柳富贵乡，莺莺燕燕地招人进去。他伏身推上那白色t恤，露出雪白的肌骨来，两处红樱暴露在空气中悄悄挺立起来，杨九郎的目光赤裸裸地打量着这具匀称瘦长的躯体，看张云雷在他身下难耐地弓起腰背，像水蛇一样在皱巴巴的床单上扭动。杨九郎握住眼前人涨红的性器，上下撸动，试图缓解他身后的紧张。

破旧的空调外机咯啷咯啷响个不停，混着两个人满是情欲的低喘，在鸽子笼一样的小房间里回转。

后面开始变得湿润，亮晶晶的未知液体顺着那小口流下来，在床单上留了一篇暧昧之极的水渍。张云雷拍了拍身上那个傻berber憋出一脑门儿汗的额头，弯着眼睛笑了笑，像个吃到糖的小男孩。

“动吧。”张云雷发出一声叹喟，像是破晓前最后滚下草叶的一颗露珠。

杨九郎伏身把身下单薄的人儿搂进怀里，耸动着腰身开始动作，那被完全破开的入口像是已然苏醒，全然进入了欢爱的酣畅状态，吮吸着所爱之人的性器，紧紧贴合，没有一丝多余的空气，像是齿轮榫卯那样互补，像是天作之合。杨九郎在抽插的间隙去啃咬身下那人白玉一样的颈脖，他突然觉得心里空落落的害怕，他迫切地想要给他留印儿，红肿的、淤青的，他害怕今晚一过便再没有鱼水之欢，怕那个台上冷冷清清的背影便当真要离他远去。

张云雷察觉了杨九郎的情绪，他在绵长的欢愉的呻吟里抽出身来，伸手拍了拍颈边那撮凌乱的栗子毛。

“想什么呢，傻小子。别走神。”

张云雷搂住杨九郎宽厚的后背，咬着耳朵让他躺下。自己跨坐在那人的胯上，扶着性器，仰着头坐下去。他有姣好的颈线和翕动的蝴蝶骨，有修长的腰身和细瘦的四肢，那些美好的线条，就那样投在微微透亮的窗帘上，像是一副剪影。

“啊啊啊……”张云雷高昂的叫床声比起台上唱曲的歌喉又是另一番风味，却唯一人独享，仅一人所见，“翔子，太深了……顶到了……啊啊啊啊啊……”

杨九郎看见张云雷眼里迷迷蒙蒙浮起的水雾，和毫无意识的胡言乱语。张云雷抬手扯着衣领把那最后一件衣物褪下，露出大片大片雪白的皮肤来，杨九郎仿佛看见身上惊鸿乍起，激得空气都起了滟滟波澜。肉体激烈的撞击声音伴随着完全暴露在眼前的交合之处让杨九郎屏住了呼吸，他拖住圆润饱满的臀部，开始狠狠地操进那人深红色的私处，把绵长的呻吟撞碎，撒在一片狼藉的床单上。他看见张云雷单薄的身影开始不受控制地痉挛，口涎丝丝缕缕挂在嘴角，滴在自己的腹部，整个人像是一片秋风里颤栗的落叶。

他要到了。杨九郎一把把张云雷搂进胸前，舔舐他嘴角的水渍和肉嘟嘟的唇珠儿。下身小幅度却极其快速地抽插着。他感觉到张云雷的身体剧烈地抽搐了一下，随即紧绷的肌肉软了下来，像是一团软绵绵摊在身上的面团儿，两人的腹部便留下了一片黏腻。

杨九郎喘息着，用气声儿往张云雷耳朵眼儿里吹气：“辫儿，辫儿……我要到了……”

张云雷还未从高潮的余韵中缓过来，媚眼带倦，眼皮儿一抬便冲他露出一个猫儿似的笑。

“你射进来吧，翔子，又不会怀孕……”说了勾了勾嘴角，合了眼，兴许是舒爽，又在杨九郎疯狂的抽插中蹙了蹙眉，那微微出尖儿的清秀眉峰看得杨九郎心下起火。又狠狠操了几下，便尽数射在了那人身体里。

少许乳白色的精液因为重力作用从两人交合之处缓缓流下来，一红一白甚是淫靡。杨九郎动了动腰胯，从里面滑出来，拖着迷迷糊糊的张云雷的脑袋，给人放在床上躺好。

“小辫儿，辫儿，别睡，还没清理。”杨九郎轻轻拍了拍他的脸，那小孩儿已经睡着了，双颊的潮红尚未褪去，清秀的眉眼看上去安稳又平和。

吻一吻眉心，祝你好梦。

水声窸窸窣窣响到了天明，给床上那个睡觉不老实、伸手伸脚的人儿盖好被子，掖好被角，调好空调温度。杨九郎回头望了望那人埋在被子里熟睡的小脸儿，转身离开。

 

*

张云雷是被窗外嘈杂的人声和车流吵醒的。花费几秒钟适应刺眼的阳光，张云雷扭头看了看周遭，屋里空荡荡的，除了他床头被叠得整整齐齐的牛仔裤和t恤，再没有别的什么物件。他睡在床的正中，又伸出手摸了摸身边的被子，被空调的风吹得冰冷，丝毫不像是有人睡过的样子。

他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，空气里似乎尚有昨夜没散尽的情欲味道。

张云雷摸了摸身下那张写尽了欢爱的床单。终于，他还是赌输了。

那人大抵并非舍不得与他裂穴，只不过搭档二字抵不上露水情缘罢了。那小眼睛的男人此时应该去搂他正牌的女人了，一夜有两具温香软玉的身体在怀，任谁也不能推拒。张云雷擦了擦眼睛，觉得自己活该，成年人你情我愿，谁也没有胁迫谁，要怪就该怪自己原本那些不切实际的期许。

昨夜的疯狂性爱让他周身散了架一样的疼痛，身上尽是斑斑驳驳的爱痕。好在身后被那人清洗过了，万幸污秽的东西没有留着过夜。这也许也算他们两年合作积下的情分，张云雷自嘲，只不过过了今日，便不会再剩多少了。

今天去找师父吧。这关系，还是裂了好。

 

*

昨天晚上黑黝黝的胡同早上看起来已经不那么暧昧了，遛弯儿的大爷，买菜的大妈，还有跑来跑去追着玩闹的小孩。

杨九郎是在张云雷快走出胡同的时候打来的电话。

“喂？角儿，起来了吗？”杨九郎的声音很大，好像是在路上，一旁汽车喇叭声很大。

“起了。”张云雷咂咂嘴觉得嘴巴干干的，又犯了烟瘾。

“你起这么早，怎么不多睡一会儿？”

张云雷从裤兜里掏出了煊赫门，把手机用肩膀夹在耳朵上腾出手点烟。他有些受不了杨九郎这些虚情假意的寒暄，心中涌上一阵难以抑制的酸楚。

“怎么了？你有事儿？”

电话那头的声音静了两三秒。

“没，不是，你先在那儿等着我，我一会就到。我这刚刚堵车，怕你一会醒找不着我。”

何必呢。张云雷笑了笑。

“杨九郎，你人都要结婚了，你跟我这装什么贤良淑德。”张云雷没曾想到自己波澜不惊的内心依然阻止不住自己颤抖的声音，“我已经走了，你别来了，你要真想见我，去师父那儿吧，我正要往那去。”

“张云雷？你说什么呢你！你不能和我裂穴，谁让你找师父的？我没同意呢，你找谁都不好使。”杨九郎的声音很大声，震得张云雷耳膜疼，“你人在哪儿呢？我不管你在哪，你给我站住，你站那别动！你去找你。”

张云雷感觉自己又哭了，这回没有了喝醉的借口，也没有了夜色的掩饰，他的眼泪就那么赤裸裸的暴露在日光下，被来来往往的行人侧目。他抽着烟，缓缓地蹲下了身子。

“我在昨天晚上那个胡同口儿。”

 

*

张云雷不知道自己蹲在路边哭了多久，再次抬起头的时候，他迎着炫目的日光看到了那个圆乎乎的脑袋和可笑的肥大的t恤，一颠儿一颠儿向自己跑过来，跑得飞快，头上那一撮栗子毛都在风里抖来抖去。

“你怎么才来！我都蹲这儿哭好久了！”张云雷冲着那人喊。

杨九郎一把把张云雷拉起来，掏了张纸给小祖宗哭花的脸擦干净。

“对不住，对不住，刚才挂了电话又堵住了，这上班儿的点儿，那个司机都被我催毛了。”

“你昨天晚上去哪了？”张云雷抽噎着问。

杨九郎不理他，把手里的袋子递给他：“你老早就说想吃这家肉饼，我给你买来了，没吃早饭吧。早饭得吃，不吃会得结石，张云雷我和你说，真的，你别不信，我妈也这么和我说……愣着干嘛呀，你快吃，还热乎儿的，一会凉了就不好吃了，我特意让老板给包了好几层，我在手里捂了一路。”

张云雷接了肉饼，有些怔怔。

“那你昨儿为什么不和我一起睡？你是不是回去找你女朋友了。杨九郎，你说你不能喜欢我。”

“我做了三件事儿。一我坐在路边想了俩小时，发现我真喜欢你，我骗不了自个儿了；二我打了电话，和她说了分手，我不能耽误人家干干净净漂漂亮亮的女孩儿；三我打车去给你买了肉饼。张云雷你快吃啊，你别愣着，冷了一会儿！”杨九郎絮絮叨叨掰着手指头数给他听。

 

*

在2019年跨年的时候，张云雷问过身边的小眼男人。

他问，杨九郎你到底是不是直的。

那人只用鼻尖儿蹭了蹭他的脖子，咬着他耳朵说：“我杨九郎只喜欢张云雷，他是男的我喜欢，他是女的我也喜欢。我喜欢的是张云雷，无关男女。”

 

*

张云雷永远记得2015年。

两个人的风月情浓，从一个眼神开始，到每一寸肌肤，你侬我侬便要缠绵一辈子。

提起张云雷，杨九郎说，那人的身体是一张地图，展开来的每一处都都有一段巫山云雨的往事。

 

————————END————————


End file.
